I Promise
by xox.Kristyy
Summary: I promise I will never cheat,but will you visit?Were Troy’s last words to Gabby.Later,Gabby visits,all grown up and anxious to see Troy.But she sees Troy kissing Sharpay.Gabby runs away crying.What will happen?Total Troyella.Plz R&R!Pwease...TRAILER UP!
1. Chapter 1

I Promise.

Heyys!! I deleted my story My Life has just Begun cuz it wasn't that popular and sorry to the ppl who liked it. Anyways, This story is called I Promise. Summary:

_I promise I will never cheat, but will you visit?_ Were Troy's last words to Gabby. Later, Gabby visits, all grown up and anxious to see Troy. But she sees Troy kissing Sharpay. Gabby runs away crying. What will happen? Total Troyella.

This is the trailer! The songs are Everyday, Gotta go my Own Way from our own HSM2 and Breaking Free. Plz Enjoy! Bye!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

TRAILER:

**Narrator**/Characters/shows/_**Song lyrics**_

**Promises are meant to be kept….**

Shows Gabby and Troy talking.

"Troy, I have to leave, my mom's company got transferred again." Gabby said.

"What?… What about us?" Troy asked as he stared deep into her eyes trying not to cry. But Gabby did. She looked away.

"I don't know Troy…"

"Here, I promise I will never cheat, but will you visit?" Troy offered. Gabby looked back at him.

"Are you sure we can keep that. I will, come back when we're all grown up." Gabby replied. Then there was total silence.

_**Starts playing Everyday.**_

"Troy, I have to leave, I'm leaving tomorrow." Gabby said. They pulled in for a passionate kiss. They left without saying goodbye as Troy looked at her.

"But…." Troy said to himself as he turned to walk away crying.

**Ten Years later….**

Shows 28 year-old Gabby walking down the streets of East High…

_**Make it last forever and never give it back. It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at. Because this moments is really all we have. Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there wanna hold on tight. (Continues playing)**_

…**.And Promises meant to broken**

"Oh my Gosh, it's good to be back here in Albuquerque." Gabby said to herself as she walked happily past Troy's house. She stopped as she looked at the mailbox. It still read "Bolton"

"I guess Troy still lives here." she said as she walked to East High. She saw someone with an auburn colour of hair, and some one else with long blonde hair.

"Hmmmmm, maybe they know where I can find Troy." she said as she watched the couple kissed. She walked to them.

"Umm, excuse me-TROY?!" Gabby shouted as they pulled apart.

"Gabriella?!" Troy and Sharpay shouted at the same time.

"Troy.. You.. You promised!!!" she shouted as she ran away with tears.

"Gabby!" Troy shouted as he got up.

_**Stops playing Everyday and starts playing Gotta go my Own way**_

Gabriella turned around. Sharpay was grinning at the corner.

"ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME THAT TROY!" Gabby cried as she ran away. Sharpay got up and grabbed Troy.

_**Life keeps getting in the way, and it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay.. I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my Own Way….(continues playing)**_

"Troy, baby, forget about her, you're with me now." Sharpay said. Troy let go and walked away.

**Lies are hurtful and even Worst…**

Shows Sharpay and Ryan talking.

"Troy, has been avoiding me! Ever since Gabriella came back! RYAN!" Sharpay stopped pacing her room as Ryan shot up, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Ryan just looked at her.

"Well.. Umm… yeah.. Troy, Gabriella… Oh boy." Ryan answered.

"ARGH!!!!" Sharpay shouted as she continued walking again. Then she stopped again.

"I have an idea." she said as she called up Gabriella, "Hi Gabby! I just wanted to say that Troy hates you and that I am pregnant with his baby. Also, avoid him because since you guys have been hanging out a lot, he won't have time to stay with his soon-to-be-wife and his baby to-be-born. OKAY?!… Glad we understand each other. Toddles." she hung up, looked at Ryan and smiled at him. Then she frowned.

"Why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy for me too?" Ryan just looked at her.

"Wasn't that, a bit to harsh? Ryan asked as he left.

---------------------------

Troy knocked on Gabby's door.

"Yes- TROY?!" Gabby shouted.

"Yeah, it's me, can I come in?" Troy asked.

"YOU BACKSTABBING JERK!" Gabby cried.

"What?!" Troy called out.

"You said you were gonna dump Sharpay. But instead you have Sharpay walking around with your baby! And I know you hate me."

"Gabby wha-"

"Bye, Troy." she shut the door in face.

_**What about us? What about everything we've been through. What about Trust? You know I never wanted to hurt you. What about me? What am I suppose to do? I gotta leave but I'll miss you…**_

_**Song ends and changes to breaking free.**_

_**We're soarin' flyin' there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.. (continues playing)**_

**Ryan shows his nice side again….**

"Troy, did you hear?" Ryan asked.

"No, why? I've lost my friend for two months already and I did not have sex with Sharpay." Troy said right away.

_**Connected by a feeling, Oh in our very souls, Oh Oh.**_

"Sharpay set you up." Ryan quickly said.

"I mean, I was going to dump Shar- WHAT?!" Troy cried.

"She set you up. She's not pregnant." Ryan explained.

"Oh my Gosh! Ryan! Thank -you sooo much. You're the best!" Troy ran off to the jewellery store. And ran quickly to Gabriella's house. He knocked on her door. She answered.

"Troy? What brings you here?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Yeah, Ryan told me." Then Troy bent down on one knee.

"Gabby, I know this isn't the right time and right place, but, will you marry me?" he asked. Gabriella went in shock.

"Troy, I don't know, I mean what you did to me, I don't I want to…………."

_**Now's the time, so we're breaking free, oh we're breaking free……**_

------------------------------------------

PLZ??? WHATDO YOU THINK??? PLZ REVIEW.. PLZ. PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ I hope you enjoy 5 reviews or more to update!1 Plz… pwease.. Luv ya! Bye!


	2. Chap One: Surprises

I Promise.

Heyys!! I hope you like the first chapter!! Yay!! Lol! Enjoy and please review!! Oh, by the way, I don't know how graduations are like because I forgot, even though I'm having one in grade 12, that was like a looooooooooong time ago, and plus I'm really forgetful! Lmao! Plz R&R! Thanks bye!

Chapter One: Surprises.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh!! Troy!! I can't believe it's graduation day already!!" shouted a brown-haired girl running to Troy. They kissed as Troy swung her around.

"I know!! Then we have to go to college and then FINALLY! To spend quality time with my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"Yes!!" Gabby replied. They hugged as Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi came to them. They let go.

"Hey man!!" Chad shouted as they greeted each other.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Troy said.

"Just me and my girlfriend." Chad said as he put his arm around Taylor.

"And it always is." Zeke asked.

"Dude, you're the only single one." Jason said as he took Kelsi's hand.

"Don't worry Zeke, you'll find someone better than Sharpay… eventually." Gabby said as she walked infront of Zeke, "I'm sure she'll be _fine_ like Sharpay." she walked to Troy and kissed him.

"Thanks Gabriella, you always know what to say."

"They don't call me smart for nothing." Then they heard the P.A.

"This is principal Matsui (sp?). Would everyone please meet me at the gym for an important meeting." The gang looked at each other and silently walked to the gym which was pretty noisy. Principal Matsui didn't arrive yet so they decided to talk.

"I feel soo proud to be Valedictorian!" Gabriella said as she jumped up and down.

"Hey!!" Taylor said. Then Gabby stopped and looked at Taylor, "I'm just joking, wake-up Gabby!" everyone laughed.

"I can't! I'm hypnotized by Troy's cuteness!" Gabby shouted as they kissed.

"Dude, for the millionth time, get a room!" Chad replied as everyone laughed again. Then it was quiet between them.

"Hey, Kelsi, you're so quiet, don't be shy." Gabby said breaking the silence.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about, I mean, you guys are sooo popular, and I mean, I'm short." Kelsi said.

"Don't say that!! Kelsi, you're one of us. And yes you're popular, you're out with Jason, and you're with us. Don't judge how you are. You are just a nice, honest, sweet girl, that we all love." Gabby explained. Jason put his arm around her as they kissed. Gabby and Taylor looked at each other.

"Awwwww…" they said. The guys just looked at each other.

"Attention students!" shouted Principal Matsui as he adjusted his microphone, "May I have your attention!" the room was silent, " the reason why I have gathered you ALL here today is because we have a special guest here. She will sing you're graduation songs. Here is, Hannah Montana!" Everyone screamed as they saw Hannah Montana, Lola, AND Oswin, who was now Oliver (lol, made it up!).

"Hello East High!" Miley shouted. Everyone screamed, "It's great to all see you guys here! Yes, I will perform your graduation songs. Well, you all know Lola, my best friend, and here's Oswin, Lola's boyfriend!" Lilly and Oliver looked at her and gave her an evil looked. Miley smiled back and continued:

"So if anyone would like to ask questions, please ask now." everyone rose up there hands.

"Dude, why don't ask her if she's single." Jason nudged Zeke. That caught the rest of the gang's attention.

"Not infront of everyone! Are you crazy? I mean, look at Sharpay, she's gorgeous, wonderful and everything that's good in life." Zeke said. They all looked at Sharpay.

"Dude, GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE." Chad said. They laughed.

"Chad's right man, I mean Hannah is hot,…" Troy said receiving an evil glare from Gabby, " Not as hot as you baby, I'm trying to make a point. Do you get it?"

"I don't know, I searched her and she's only 14, and we're like, 18.. Dude… do the math." Zeke explained.

"Dude, she's only a three year difference." Jason said.

"I think you should give it a try, in fact, Taylor and Kelsi do too." Gabriella explained.

"Fine." Zeke said as they turned back to the stage. Miley was answering a question.

"Well, yes, I have lots of time to hang out with my friends. Since I broke-up with my old boyfriend, I'm pretty much single." Miley replied. Chad nudged Zeke that time and then smiled at him.

"Okay guys! Thank you all soo much! This is all the time I have right now! See tonight at your graduation! Thank-you East High!!" Miley shouted as she, Lola, and Oswin got out and ran through the door.

"Wow…" they all said.

"Anyways," Troy said, "Zeke! Go!! Now's your chance!" Zeke ran out and saw Hannah, Lola, and Oswin talking. He took a deep breath and walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes." Miley said looking back and forth at her friends and Zeke.

"I'm Zeke Baylor, can I ask you something, in private?" Hannah pulled him behind a few lockers.

"Talk." she said a bit scared.

"Well, you see, my friends asked me.. To… ask.. You out." Zeke stammered at the end.

"Oh…" Miley said looking back her friends and then at him, "One moment." she ran to her friends.

"Lilly! Help me!" Miley whispered, "That dude asked me out and I don't what I say! I just met him!" Lilly looked at Zeke and back at Miley.

"Well, he IS kinda cute. Say yes." Lilly said.

"OLIVER! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Miley whispered.

"I think, you should listen to Lilly." he replied. Miley shrugged as she walked back to Zeke.

"Okay." she answered right away. Zeke smiled.

"O-okay." Zeke said, "Be right back." he ran back to Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"I feel so sad…" Zeke said.

"It's okay man, you tried." Jason answered.

"That other people don't have Hannah Montana as their new girlfriend!!" Zeke shouted.

"Zeke! Good job!!" Chad said as they all congratulated him. Gabriella heard someone call her name. It was her mother. She told Gabriella to come. _'hold on'_ Gabriella mouthed as her mom went outside and waited in the car.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "I have to tell you something." she lead him outside. She took a deep breath and looked at Troy. Troy had a worried look on his face.

"Troy, I have to leave, my mom's company got transferred again." Gabby said.

"What?… What about us?" Troy asked as he stared deep into her eyes trying not to cry. But Gabby did. She looked away.

"I don't know Troy…"

"Here, I promise I will never cheat, but will you visit?" Troy offered. Gabby looked back at him.

"Are you sure we can keep that. I will, come back when we're all grown up." Gabby replied. Then there was total silence.

"Troy, I have to leave, I'm leaving tomorrow." Gabby said. They pulled in for a passionate kiss. They left without saying goodbye as Troy looked at her.

"But…." Troy said to himself as he turned to walk away crying. He saw his friends outside who noticed him and ran to him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Chad said.

"Yeah, and where's Gabriella?" Kelsi said.

"She's leaving.. Leaving tomorrow, for good." Troy said.

"I'm sorry man." Zeke said.

"I never knew Gabriella was leaving." Taylor said. Then there was total silence. The wind blew. It was goodbye for Gabriella, till next time.

* * *

Heyys! Sorry it took long for the first chapter! Since I started school! I had homework! Any ways, Surprise guest! Surprising? I guess! please review! Bye! Luv you all! 


	3. URGENT MESSAGE changing account

Heyy I just wanted to sayy that I made a new account called xx-.AngelSweetie.-xx I will still right my stories and I would like you to read my story "Cry"

This is the summary:

Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy. But as she tries to continue her life, trouble appears. Drunk driving, surprise pregnancy, drug overdose, but what does Troy do? Will Gabriella's tears hold back?

so please review for that story.

_Rated M for:_

_Violence_

_Use of language_

_Sexual content_

_Drug use_

_thank you for understanding_


End file.
